Tense
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Natsu has a kink and Lucy totally digs it. - One-shot.


Tense

The sky was that funny magenta color when they strolled into town, all tired and beat after yet another job. Gray was still grumbling something about how Natsu had, once again, tried to outshine them all in the process while Erza only seemed interested in the next day.

"Jellal is supposed to come and visit," she told them all. "And Meredy too, of course."

"Of course," Lucy sighed, each time she said that. No one had been brave enough to rib her about the recent development she and her childhood friend had in their relationship. Not even Natsu.

Although…the closer to home they got, the more Lucy realized that Natsu hadn't spoken much during their entire walk home. The job had been so close that, for Natsu's sake and, according to Erza, the fact they could use the exercise, they'd all opted out of riding a train.

And fine, Lucy would be the first to admit that she could train little harder, but still. It had been much more fun, all of them heading down there, than it was after their victory. She was tired and still reeling from the whole thing.

She thought that maybe that was what was up with Natsu. He was walking kinda of ridged too, she noticed, when she glanced at him. Happy, who was floating along above them, called down to him a few times, but he just ignored him, which in itself was odd. Then there was the fact that he wasn't raising to the bait any of the times that Gray took to grumbling.

Was he sick or something?

No one else seemed concerned and, the second they got back to town, they all said their goodbyes and Erza and Gray went off in different directions than them, him planning on going to the guildhall to spend the night drinking and her in her weird, giddy state that was so different from any other person in the world that it was just so wholly Erza that Lucy had to smile slightly.

Then it was just her and Natsu.

And Happy, of course, but he hadn't been too vocal the whole time either. She figured he was worried about Natsu too.

"So I guess," Lucy sighed after a few minutes of silence, "that you two are coming home with me?"

"You do have food, don't you?" Happy asked. "Some fish?"

"Not fish, but yeah, I have some stuff at the apartment."

He only shook his head from the air. "You should really stock up on fish."

"And why, Happy, would I ever do that? When you'd only eat them all?"

"I resent-"

"And then there's the fact that my whole apartment would reek of fish-"

"That would be the best part of the whole thing!"

They were still bickering too when they arrived at the place. Per usual, Happy dove down to grab Natsu and fly him up to the window. You know, so they could beat Lucy in and then her yell at them. It was kinda their thing.

But Natsu declined.

"Not today, Happy," he said through clinched teeth. "I'll take the stairs."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he told Lucy as Happy only fluttered above, concerned. "Besides, isn't this what you always want?"

"Yeah, but I…never really thought you actually listen when I yell at you."

"We listen to some of it," Happy told her as he dropped to the ground, staring up at his pink haired friend. "We just don't care."

The second they got up to the apartment, Natsu went to slowly lay down on Lucy's bed.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?" she asked as Happy only went to raid the apartment for food. "Natsu?"

"Wrong?" His breath was coming out in short pants. "What do you mean?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm not anything."

"Natsu, if you're hurt, why didn't you say so?" She stood at the side of the bed, staring down at him with concerned eyes. "Should we go to the guildhall? I mean, really, why'd you let us get the whole way-"

"I'm not…hurt. I…"

"What?"

"I dunno. It's my back," he said as he only shut his eyes. "It's all…tight and…when I move-"

"Do you think that you cracked a rib? Or-"

"I know what that feels like, Luce," he complained. "No. It's…I dunno."

"Well…are you just tense?"

"Huh?"

"Like, you know, after a workout or something when your muscles are all clenched up and stuff? Is that what's wrong?"

"I guess. It's just deeper in my back than it's ever been. I just need to rest, huh?"

"I'll get you some aspirin."

"What's wrong?" Happy was coming over to the bed then, staring up at them. "Natsu? Did Lucy do something to you?"

"Hey-"

"No," he sighed. "I'm fine, buddy. Just tense. Right, Luce?"

Something was just dawning on her though as she glared at him.

"Hey! Why'd you lay down on my bed?" Now that she knew that he wasn't, like, in serious pain or something, she was a little annoyed. "You haven't showered once since we left for our job. Now I'm going to have to change my sheets! That's disgusting."

"Why would you change them then?" Happy asked, sounding genuinely confused. "I thought disgusting was your usual main objective?"

"Shut up, cat!"

He only moved to climb up on the bed with Natsu, staring at him. "Maybe you need some ice or something."

"I can go get it," Lucy offered. "If you want."

"Nah," he said. "I-"

"I'll get it!" Happy jumped right back off the bed and went over to the window. "I'll ask Mirajane to give me some. I'll be back, Natsu!"

"There is such thing as a door," Lucy complained as he only snickered and took off. "Stupid cat."

Natsu was going to say something, but suddenly, he shifted on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's, like, spasming or something," he complained. "This sucks. Can you get a kink in your back? I mean, sometimes I get this in my arms or legs or something, but my back? I can't massage my own back!"

Lucy, honestly wanting to help him, only said, "But I could."

He glanced over at her then while she only looked off. Not picking up on the gaucheness of the suggestion, Natsu only said, "Come over here then. Only if you wanna."

Sitting up, Natsu slowly took off his vest and scarf before rolling over to lay on his stomach. Lucy just stared down at him for a moment, frowning.

"You did get a little beat up, didn't you?" she remarked as she stared at his scarred back. She saw fresh wounds intermingled in though, but that didn't shock her. They had been up against an enemy.

"Meh," he sighed. "That guy was a piece of cake. Honestly, all four of us didn't even need to be there. And Gray and Erza are such glory hogs."

"They both say the same things about you," Lucy told him. "And I think that Erza just wanted to speed things along so she could get home."

"She is pretty excited about Jellal coming into town."

"She wouldn't shut up about it."

"Well," he said slowly. "If my best friend only came around a couple times a year, I'd be excited when I got to see them again. Like if Happy went away. Or you. Or Lisanna."

"Yeah, I-"

"Are you going to massage my back?" he asked then as he buried his head in her pillow. "Please?"

She didn't know what it was that was building inside of her. It was silly, really. She'd been close to Natsu before. Hugged him, slept next to him. Heck, the guy spent most nights in her bed. Albeit she usually got stuck sleeping on the floor when that happened, it had to count for something, right?

But she felt like there was something intimate. Which was crazy, of course, as people massaged strangers, after all, but still. They were alone and in her room and she…

She was losing her mind, wasn't she?

"Where?" she found herself asking as, slowly, she moved lean over the bed and rest a hand against his warm flesh.

"Mmmm. Middle of my back, I guess? Deep though, huh?"

"Yeah." She pressed both hands there, right in the center of his back, before pushing down slightly. "Good?"

He only let out a slow sigh. "Lower. And harder."

"Right, okay. Here?"

"Yeah. But you gotta, like, dig it, huh? Real hard."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

That made him laugh, though she could still hear the tension in his voice. "Yeah right, Luce. The day you hurt me is- Okay, okay, hard enough."

She had pressed all of her weight against him then in retaliation. "I'm not as weak as I look."

"Never said you were," he assured her as she slowly moved to actually rub her palms against her back. "That actually feels really good, Luce. I might not even need that ice now."

"Something tells me Happy's going to get down to the guildhall, see Carla or some fish or something and forget all about us."

"Have a little faith."

"No thanks." She focused hard on his back then, as if studying it. "So what's up with all these cuts back here? Some of them are already healing. Where-"

"Training."

"Oh."

"Train hard, win hard, Luce."

"Guess I'm glad I have my spirits then," she sighed. "Because I do not subscribe to the life at all."

"You train plenty hard," he said. "For you."

"Thanks."

It got tedious after awhile, standing there as she kneaded his back. And sort of silly. They were both friends. And noting that she seemed bored, he turned his head to glance at her.

"You can get up on the bed too," he said. "There's room."

For some reason, that would only make it so much worse. When she declined though, he only continued to insist.

"Seriously," he told her. "And if you get over me, you'll have even better leverage. And you can dig into my back even better, huh?"

"O-Over you?"

"Well, yeah." He shook against the bed, trying to shake his butt. "Come on."

While she felt completely awkward with the suggestion, he didn't seem to notice at all.

"Uh-"

"This feels real great," he went on. "After this, I'll do you, huh?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Removing her hands from him then, she said, "You want me to, what? Like, straddle you?"

"Whatever works, yeah. Come on, Luce. Just rub my back some more, huh?"

Slowly, she moved to do so, still rather apprehensive about it. Which was just silly. He'd said it himself; they were best friends. The best of friends. She'd do the same thing for Levy, right?

But…Levy wasn't Natsu. And the implications, though not obvious to him, were there in that moment. As she eased his tension, she only felt her own growing.

Really, it was an odd position for them to be in. Still though, Natsu was never a bashful one and only focused on her hands.

"Lower," he mumbled at one point. "Please."

Balling up her fists, she used her knuckles which, for some reason, really excited him. His arms, which had been folded above his head, fell to his sides.

"Man, Luce," he whispered. "You do this a lot?"

"No."

'Mmmm. When it's my turn to do you, I'll totally return the favor."

He was making her blush. Among other things…

"I said that I didn't want you to."

"Of course you do," he insisted. "I'll heat up my hands, huh? That'll probably feel nice, right?"

"I really don't want you to do anything for me, thanks."

"Your loss. I have amazing hands."

She blinked. "According to whom, exactly?""

"Myself."

"Right. Okay."

"Your hands are pretty far up on the list too. Best massage I've ever had."

That time she rolled her eyes.

"Your back's feeling better then, I take it?"

"Loads," he said. "You're amazing, Luce. Especially your hands."

Even though her cheeks were still tinted, she did find herself smiling slightly.

"It's not like I have a lot of competition here," she said. "I mean, no one else has ever rubbed your back like this…have they? Like…Lisanna or-"

"Nah," he mumbled against the pillow as he rested his head there once more. "But still. You're the best."

"You sure are throwing compliments around tonight."

"You are. I mean, you're doing this for nothing," he said. "Won't even let me return the favor."

"Well," she said slowly. "We are best friends, right?"

"Right."

It was taking Happy forever to get back, which only meant that Lucy was stuck even longer massaging his back. In retrospect though, she had to wonder if ice would even help the situation.

"I dunno," Natsu said when she mentioned this to him. "I actually think you're supposed to apply heat to these sorts of things, but he was so happy at the thought off doing something for me-"

"Yeah, I noticed."

He only moaned as she dug into a particularly good spot. "I can stay here tonight, huh? Take the bed? I think I totally deserve the bed."

"You do realize that this is my apartment, right?"

"That's how come I like it so much."

"Because you like that it's mine?"

"Because I like annoying you."

She gave the back of his head the stink eye. "Honesty isn't always the best policy, Natsu."

"I like that it's yours too," he told her. "Annoying you is just a perk."

After a moment, she said, "I like you being here too. Most of the time."

"Most of the time? What does that mean?"

"You know what you and Happy mess up my apartment or go through my stuff or eat all of my food?"

"Yes, yes, and I actually planning on doing that when we're finished here."

She actually flicked his back that time. "Those are the times that I'd rather not have the two of you around."

"Oh? And you think that I always want you around?"

"Don't you?"

"Meh. I can give or take you most of the time."

"Natsu!"

He only grinned though. "You know I'm kiddin'. I just got finished telling you how great you are. Man, you sure are conceited, constantly needing reparations."

"I think you mean affirmation."

"That too."

"And no I don't. You're the one-"

Suddenly, from over at the window, Happy came fluttering in.

"I'm back, Natsu," he called out. "But my cup of ice turned into water, so you can either take a really cold bath or- Wow."

Then the snickering started as the Exceed landed in the room.

"Wow, Lucy," he giggled, pointing at them. "You sure _love_ Natsu."

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

When she looked over her shoulder to glare at him, Natsu abruptly turned, knocking her off him and onto the bed.

"You're a real good massager person, Luce," he said as he only moved to grab his vest and his scarf.

"You mean a masseuse?"

"You can call it whatever you want," he said with a shrug before looking at Happy. He was holding a cup in his hand and held it out to Natsu then.

"Ice melted, huh, little buddy? Just on the way here from the guild?"

"Well…I might have made a few stops…around Carla and Wendy's table…but I hurried. Honest."

"According to Luce, we don't have to be honest no more."

"That's not what I said," she complained, still blushing as she too got off the bed. Natsu only winked at Happy before reaching out to take the glass from him and downing it.

"It's alright anyhow, Hap," he told him. "Lucy's magic fingers totally healed me right up!"

Happy's hands came to cover his mouth. "I bet they did."

"Knock it off!"

Natsu was unconcerned as he only headed off to go find something to eat. Lucy figured that he was serious about eating all of the food that night.

"Lucy said that we can have the bed tonight, Hap," he said as the cat only grinned at the blonde mage.

"I did not."

"You sure that the two of you don't want the bed?" Happy only grinned up at her, trying hard to stifle his giggles. "Since you love each other?"

"I was just massaging his back."

"Right."

"I was."

"I believe you."

"I'm not going to ague with you."

"I'm not arguing." Then he snickered some more. "At all."

She only narrowed her eyes, not believing that it was bothering her so much, before going over to her desk. "Whatever. I need to write anyhow."

He made a face at her back before running off. "Hey, Natsu! You don't get to eat everything! Some of that stuff is mine too."

"Finders keepers."

"None of the stuff was lost, idiots," Lucy complained. "So that doesn't apply!"

"We can't hear you, Luce."

"Not over the sound of you loving Natsu."

That got a major eye roll before she only got to work pulling some paper out. She knew she'd get little done on anything with the two of them around, but she was banking on, after eating, the two of them passing out. Hopefully on the floor. Because she really, really wanted the bed that night.

It was a worthless wish though, as, for some reason, Natsu seemed more pumped up than ever. He was probably having a sugar rush after devouring all of her food. Happy though conked out almost immediately, curled up in the bed.

That left Natsu bored, as Lucy was insistent that she wanted to get some things done on a certain book, as she'd lost her writer's block. Whatever that was… He just spent most of the time doing pushups and sit-ups, trying to keep his muscles lose. He didn't want to tense up again or anything.

Eventually though, he headed off to take a shower, which at least got him out of her hair for awhile. It was so quiet in the apartment though with him in the bathroom that she must have drifted off or something, over at the desk, 'cause next thing she knew, her head was rested against the surface of it and her eyes were close.

It was warmth that awoke her, centralized around her shoulder blades. Blinking her eyes open, she stirred slightly.

"Pretty great, huh?" she heard from above her. It was Natsu, of course, probably hunched over her. That meant that it had to be his hands which made sense as well, the warmth and all. "Not to hot, but not too cold. I'm awesome!"

Then she was wiggling out of his grasp, blushing slightly. When she glanced over her shoulder at him, he was only wagged his fingers at him. There were no flames coming from them, but they had been warm to the touch.

"What are you-"

"I told you that I was gonna return the favor," he said, grinning brightly. "Pretty great, huh? Tell me that I'm, like, the best you ever had."

God, he had to know what he was doing to her. He had to. There was no way that he didn't.

"I told you that I didn't want you to."

"When?"

"Uh, gee, like a hundred times."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. It feels good, huh? Here."

Reaching out, he laid his hands back on her shoulder.

"Natsu-"

"We can do this after every job if you want," he said. "I can get your back too, if-"

"No." She let out a soft sigh. "Seriously, no."

But what he was doing to her shoulders did feel rather nice. And he'd actually showered for once (he had the habit of not), so he smelled like the soap that she used which was oddly…a turn on.

Gah! She hated herself.

"You don't feel tense at all," he told her then as she only sunk down in her chair, giving into her fate. It wasn't a bad one to be sentenced to anyhow. "Cheater."

"How am I a cheater? You were the one that offered to do this. An offer which, I'd like to point out, I never took you up on. You just- Ow, Natsu! Too hard."

"Sorry." He eased up some then, still only staring down at her. "I don't usually have to rub other people's shoulders."

Figuring she was already dead in the water, she didn't even think about the question as she asked, "Not even Lisanna's?"

"No," he said slowly. "What's up with you and Lisanna today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like you've brought her up a lot."

"Twice. I've mentioned her twice."

"Still though, that-"

"It's because they both _love _you and Lucy's super jealous."

She and Natsu both glanced over at the bed then, her blushing as Natsu only frowned.

"Shut up, cat!"

He just snickered. "Don't you, Lucy?"

"I said-"

"You're jealous?" Natsu dropped his hands from her shoulders then. "Lucy?"

"I'm totally not. He's Happy. He's just- And I'm not in love with you either! So-"

"Why would you be jealous?"

"That's what you're hung up on?" Happy asked as he still laid there in bed, giggling. "How about the fact-"

"I'm not," Lucy said as she got out of the chair. "Honestly, I-"

"Why would you be though?" he asked, actually looking concerned about something for once. "You guys are both my best friends."

"Hey," Happy complained. "I'm better than them both combined! Or at least better than Lucy."

She didn't even spare him a glare then as she only stared at Natsu, as if he had found something out. He hadn't. Because she wasn't jealous of Lisanna. At all. In fact, Lisanna was actually pretty great. They were friends. Truly. But…

Man, she suddenly felt that tenseness return.

"Yeah, Natsu, I know," she said. "She and you though-"

"We're friends."

"Best friends."

"Well, yeah, Luce, but you're my best friend too. Aren't ya?"

"Yeah, Natsu. But you and Lisanna are still…"

"Still what?"

"I don't know. You've known each other since you were kids and-"

"And what?" He shrugged slightly. "That doesn't change anything between me and you. And whatever happens between me and you doesn't affect me and Lisanna. They're two different-"

"Life doesn't work that way, Natsu."

"What are you trying to tell-"

"I'm not trying to tell you anything!" She turned to walk around him and head into the bathroom. In her own damn apartment, she had to be the one to leave the room. She had major problems with backbone, she was starting to realize. "Seriously. It's you and Happy that keep- Natsu."

He grabbed her arms though. "We're not done talking."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Obviously-"

"If you guys are about to kiss or something, warn me," Happy said. "I wanna remember everything so I can tell everyone!"

"You are, like, the worst cat ever," Lucy grumbled as Natsu only let go of her arm.

"I thought that we were all best friends," he said. "Together. Why can't-"

"We are," she insisted then, looking at him. "Happy's just trying to cause problems because he's, well, like I said, he's the worst cat ever."

"Hey!"

"But-"

"Natsu, honestly, just drop it, okay?" She smiled at him then, the redness finally dying down in her cheeks. "I'm just…tired. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. You guys can have the bed tonight, I guess, if you really want it."

Once she was in the bathroom, alone, she finally had her chance to analyze everything that had been said. Even after she had, it all meant nothing to her. Natsu still thought that she was just, like, jealous about not being his best friend or something. Not…

Did he think that she was in love with him?

Better question…was she?

No. Right? Err...

She stayed in the shower so long that the water got cold and the steam dissipated. Still, she didn't feel like going back out there. Maybe if she waited awhile, Happy would go back to sleep and, at the very least, she wouldn't have to deal with him again that night.

Lucky her when she did leave her room, she found that they were both asleep, in her bed mind you, but at least out of her hair. Maybe she could get back to writing.

But she'd only just sat down at her desk when she heard one of them moving on the bed. It was Happy, who only jumped down before walking over to her.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged as he took to the air before landing on the desk to stare down at the paper she had out.

"I dunno. I was hoping to work on a new short story or something. I'm not too tired."

He snickered once more as he said, "You could always write about how jealous you are of-"

"Would you knock that off? It's not funny."

There was something in her tone then that made him frown.

"I was only kiddin'," he said as she just glared at him. "How we always do."

"I know, but…"

"You're not really jealous of Lisanna…are you?"

"No," she told him. "Of course not."

"Then are you in love with Natsu?"

"No, Happy. I know that that would just make your life for me to love him or something and be rejected, but-"

"It would not."

"It would too. You'd just find it so funny. Especially if he picked Lisanna over me. But-"

"Na-ah."

"You say it all the time, Happy. Clearly-"

"I told you, Lucy, that I was only joking with you." He was serious then too as he stared at her. "I don't want you and Natsu to ever stop being friends or loving each other."

"W-We don't-"

"Yeah-huh. Like how I love you and you love me and we all love each other. We're a team. Aren't we?"

She didn't even fight her smile then as they stared at each other. "Of course we are."

"Sheesh," he grumbled then, looking off. He wasn't so willing to share her grin. "You don't have to have such thin skin. What? I can't tease you 'bout nothing now?"

"Just not Lisanna," she said. "Please. I just don't-"

"Then you can't call me stupid anymore," he said. "Deal?"

"What? I don't call you-"

"Yes, you do! All the time. I have feelings too, Lucy."

She only blinked. "W-Well-"

"So don't call me stupid and I won't say that you're jealous of Lisanna," he said. "Okay?"

"Alright," she said slowly. "Though I'm not so sure that I really call you stupid that much-"

"You do."

"-but I'll cut it out if it bothers you."

They heard Natsu groan then, from over by the bed.

"Could you guys keep it down?" he grumbled as he only took to placing a pillow of his head. Throuhg it, he mumbled, "What are you talking about anyhow? It's late."

"Noth-"

"Just how jealous Lucy is of, um, Erza." Happy jumped off the desk before rushing over to the bed. Lucy frowned at that, but the cat only snickered. Erza wasn't Lisanna, after all.

"What?"

"Erza too? Man, Luce," Natsu complained. "You just don't want me to have any friends, do you? Jealous of Happy too, huh?"

"Never."

"Hey!" Happy gave her a look before grinning as he only snuggled up on the bed. "Besides, Natsu, I think Lucy's only jealous of other women. 'cause she's insecure."

"Shut up, you st- severely uneducated cat!"

"Hey!" Happy glared over at her, but what could he do? Severely uneducated wasn't technically stupid. And, apparently, they were playing by some very loose rules.

"You don't gotta be jealous of nobody, Lucy," Natsu grumbled then, sleep lacing his tones. "So just don't be, alright? Out of all my best friends, you and Happy are the best of the best. Okay? Now can you guys keep it down?"

"Gee, Natsu, you're only sleeping over at my apartment and in my bed, but I'll think about it."

That wasn't what she thought about though, after he and Happy drifted back off and she turned out all the lights, leaving a lamp on her desk on, once again accommodating them. She was nothing, if not a gracious hostess. And a very patient, forgiving one.

Still though, all she could think about as she sat there was how it felt when she was touching him and, even better, when he'd took a crack at rubbing her shoulders. It had all be innocent for him, but she…

But that didn't mean anything, did it? They were just friends. As he said, the best of friends. And they were.

Lisanna was intermingled in there too, but Natsu said that had nothing to do with Lucy and his relationship. Friendship. Or whatever it was. But that meant that his and her relationship was separate of Lucy as well.

Not that she was jealous of it. Or wanted it. Because she didn't. She just…

Ugh. She wanted to go to sleep.

Maybe it'd all look better in the morning.

Boy, did it for Natsu. He woke up feeling great! The only problem was that Happy and Lucy were both still snoozing. And since he'd already eaten all of her food in the apartment (with the help of Happy) that left nothing for their breakfast.

"Natsu," Lucy complained as he took to getting down on his knees next to her on the floor. "Seriously, knock it off. It's too early."

"I wanna go get something to eat."

"Then go."

"I can't," he said. "I don't have any jewels."

"What? Use the money that we just got from the job."

"…When I said I don't have any jewels, I really meant that I don't want to use mine and want you to spend yours on my and Happy's food."

"Food?" That had Happy, who had been snoring, up and to attention. "We're going to get food? Alright! I want fish."

"Of course you do," Lucy grumbled as she sat up with a yawn. "Just let me- Ah!"

"What?" Natsu frowned as she took to rubbing at her neck. "Luce?"

"It's my neck," she said. "It has a kink in it. From sleeping on the floor, probably."

"Poor Lucy," Happy snickered as he got out of bed. "She's just so fragile, she can't-"

"I didn't see you offering to sleep on the floor!"

"You okay?" Natsu frowned, staring at her. "Or- Oh hey, I know!"

"Wh- Natsu."

"I'll take care of Luce, huh, Hap? And you just go get us that food." He reached into his pocket with one hand, the other staying on Lucy's shoulder as he squeezed it. "Food's on us today, Lucy. Just this once."

"Aw, man," Happy said as he came over to get the jewels from Natsu. "This was supposed to go towards our fund to buy new fishing rods."

"We don't need new ones, I keep telling you. We-"

"You guys live in a dump, but the money you get goes to buying new fishing rods?" Lucy would have said more, but she was afraid if she ribbed them too much, they'd ask her to buy breakfast. Or that Natsu would stop messing with her neck. She hated just how good it felt. Divine, even.

"We don't question where all your money goes," Natsu told her as Happy only took off.

"Use the- And he went through the window."

Natsu took to using both hands on her shoulders then, warming them like before. "I don't know why you ever expect anything less from us."

As he got more comfortable on the floor, Lucy leaned into his touch.

"Sorry I made you sleep on the floor," he told her. "I mean, I didn't know it'd mess up your neck."

"It's fine," she told him. "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't."

"Still." He tilted his head forwards, resting it slightly against the back of hers. "You sure don't mind me rubbing your shoulders now."

"Mmmm."

"You're so tense," he mumbled. "Have a bad dream?"

"I don't even remember."

"Me neither."

They were quiet for a minute or two as she only relaxed against him. It was different then, as she was still a little tired and kinda of out of it. She was sure that later, she'd freak about just how relaxed she was becoming, but in that moment, she just wanted the pain in her neck to go away.

Ha. Happy was already gone!

Oh, wasted jokes…

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmmmm?"

"…Happy ain't coming back again, is he?"

"I really have my doubts."

"Yeah, he's great, Happy is, but he sure is dense."

She blinked. Then she said, "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind." If he was too dense to realize he was dense, then why even bring it up?

"What do you wanna do today?" Natsu mumbled as he kept messing with her shoulders.

"This."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ugh." He sighed slightly. "It's a hard life to have, having amazing hands, but I guess I'm just cursed."

"Get over yourself."

He was smiling then, she knew, even if she couldn't see.

"So what do you really wanna do?"

"I dunno, Natsu. Just hang around the apartment. I'm sure that Lisanna will-"

"There you go again."

"What? I just meant that you could-"

"If I wanted to hangout with Lisanna today, I would," he said. "And maybe later, I will. But right now I wanna be with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said, swallowing slightly. "That's perfect."

And it was. Until Happy showed up some time later, carrying a takeout box.

"Hap," Natsu complained as he came through the window. "What happened?"

"Well…I met up with Wendy and Carla and Lily and…and… I brought you guys some breakfast!"

He came to hand over the box to Lucy as Natsu only peeked over her shoulder. When she opened it, she frowned.

"There's a half eaten pancake and a piece of sausage in here, Happy," she complained.

"And we're my change?" Natsu asked him.

"For two people in love, you guys sure do complain a lot."

"We're not-"

"Ooh, pancake's still a little warm." Natsu let go of Lucy's shoulders then, reaching around to pick up the half-eaten thing, dripping syrup all over her.

"Natsu!"

"You're right, Hap, she does complain a lot," he agreed before shifting away from her.

Lucy only frowned. "So what? I'm supposed to eat this little piece of sausage and be content?"

"Complain, complain, complain," Happy said, shaking his head. "And after all that money we just wasted on her."

"I know."

"I really don't like you guys right now," she complained as she stood. "Seriously."

But that wasn't true. And as they spent the day doing nothing, her trying to write, Happy whining about being bored, and Natsu driving both of them up the wall, she was actually…content. Especially when the pain her neck came back and Natsu took to rubbing at it.

"Maybe we can do this after every job," she told him with a sigh. "From now on."

"Great! You owe me, what? Thee massages by now?"

"No way. I massaged your whole back and you've only gotten my neck."

"Then go lay down and I'll get the kink right out of your back!"

Happy, who had been trying to contain himself, about busted a gut laughing at that one.

"Bet you'll get all the kink out!"

"Shut up, cat!"

Natsu only grinned down at her as she tilted her head back to look at him.

Maybe he didn't know what he did to her. Honestly, she wasn't so sure that she did either.

But they were best friends. And for the time being, she was more than content with that.

* * *

**I thought of the summary first and was going to use it for a Mira and Laxus centric one-shot a couple of weeks ago, but never got around to it. I haven't done something for Natsu and Lucy in so long that I figured I'd just use it for them instead. I actually rather like what came of it. **


End file.
